1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic musical instrument capable of selectively producing sound with a desired timbre and more particularly to an electronic musical instrument in which sound effects unsuitable for the selected timbre are automatically blocked from being produced.
2. Prior Art
In the conventional timbre-select type musical instruments, a vibrato effect can be applied, for example, to the sound of a piano, which is undesirable in performance because the natural sound of a piano does not vibrate. With this kind of electronic musical instrument there is a possibility of the performer misoperating the vibrato effect application circuit, giving undesired vibrato effect to the piano sound. To prevent this, the performer must, every time he selects a specific timbre such as that of the piano, check the instrument to see whether or not undesired effect is added. This causes a great nuisance to the performer.